


Dirt

by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Cockwarmer, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Facials, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Panty Kink, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vampirism, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted smutty filth from Tumblr prompts that are less than 1000 words. Pairings and kinks listed in chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MHanders - Oral/Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Depeche Mode and the song of the same name, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yg0-e5ZFqY).  
> \---  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for [mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com/), because that's who's fault it is.

They barely made it into the foyer of Hawke’s estate before the rogue had Anders up against the wall, kissing him hard and messy while clumsily undoing buckles with eager hands. Anders moaned into Hawke’s mouth as his coat fell open, one leg pulling him closer to grind their hips together. Hawke’s teeth bruised his lower lip as he pulled back, pressing a teasing kiss to Anders’ nose and winking, then sank to his knees.

“Oh fuck,” Anders groaned, palms flat against the wall, watching Hawke unlace and yank down his trousers to his thighs. Hawke looked up at him wickedly and dragged his tongue along Anders’ cock, coating his shaft in saliva with leisurely precision until it glistened and Anders was panting in desperation.

“I love how you taste,” Hawke murmured, gripping the base of his shaft and swirling his tongue against the hot head of Anders’ cock, chuckling as the mage whimpered. “I could do this all night.”

“No, please,” Anders begged, fingers scraping against the wall, eyes locked to Hawke’s mouth.

“Mmm, love that too.” His lips worked down Anders’ shaft, kissing and lapping and just-barely sucking at his skin, humming in pleasure and gripping Anders’ hips, forcing them against the wall. “Love it when you get all needy on me.”

Anders gasped, honey-colored eyes heavy-lidded and dark. “Please, love, _more_.”

“More of this?” Hawke asked. His lips and tongue moved lower over Anders’ balls, and he pushed back against the mage’s wanton hip thrust to keep him pinned. 

“Nngh, I want your _mouth_ , you bastard.” 

Hawke gave him a cheeky smirk and released his hips. “Take off your coat.”

Anders pushed himself off the wall, shedding the coat and casting it aside. Hawke’s hands were on him as soon as it was gone, spinning him around and pressing him face-first against the wall. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, and by then Hawke had pulled his trousers to his ankles and was nuzzling against his ass.

“Hawke!” He tried to sound indignant, but his voice cracked, and Hawke chuckled again.

“I thought you wanted my mouth, love.” His fingers kneaded Anders’ ass, thumbs sliding across his cleft and spreading his cheeks. 

“Maker, yes,” Anders moaned, spreading his legs as far as possible, still constricted by the clothing at his feet. 

Hawke’s breath was hot against his skin, and the first flicker of tongue against his hole made Anders bite back a cry, one hand clenching his own hair in a fist and the other holding himself against the wall. The teasing gesture was followed by a long, wet lick, and then Hawke’s tongue was lapping and circling at his opening until Anders’ thighs trembled and his breath came in ragged gasps.

“Please,” he whimpered, rocking his hips back slightly into Hawke’s eager mouth.

“Say it.”

“I want your mouth.” Anders hissed when Hawke grazed his teeth over the curve of one cheek, and the rogue imagined his face flushed with desire and shyness. “I want… want you… _Maker_...” Lips grazed over his hole, and Hawke’s encouraging moan made him shiver. “...I want you to fuck me with your tongue.”

“Fuck yes,” Hawke breathed, and spread Anders’ ass wider with his hands, working him open. When he thrust his tongue finally into Anders’ hole, the mage arched back and cried out, moaning with every pulse and press of it inside him. Hawke’s fingers dug into his skin, his whole world caught up in making Anders scream and beg for more as he fucked his tight hole with obscene, wet sounds.

Anders trembled, fisting his hair with white knuckles with his forehead against the wall, bent forward and leaning on his arms. Hawke worked his tongue harder, saliva dripping from his chin, grunting and moaning with effort until Anders’s voice was one long, ragged cry, jerking as he came untouched in thick spurts that soaked the stone floor.

Hawke caught him as he fell to his knees, one arm around Anders’ chest and holding him while he pulled his own throbbing cock free. Anders leaned his head back on Hawke’s shoulder as he stroked himself, reaching back to run his fingers through Hawke’s hair, and that was what finally sent him over the edge, groaning into Anders’ shoulder as he spilled across Anders’ thigh.


	2. MHanders - Anal sex/Edging/Mild Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> askprompt from [winebearcat](http://winebearcat.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>> _winebearcat said:  
>  handers edging handers edging handers edging hand ers ed ging...... handersedinghandersedging_  
> 

"Yes, yes, Anders, _fuck yes_ , just like that, fuck, your fucking _hips_ , Anders, _yes_...fuck!" Hawke made an inhuman growl and pulled at the belt that latched his wrists to the bed. He thrust his hips desperately, urging Anders to start moving again because _fuck_ he'd been so close, and Anders just chuckled, rising off Hawke's dick and wiping sweat-soaked hair from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" he teased, hovering over Hawke's hips and trailing a finger around his navel.

"This... not fair, please," Hawke panted, entire body throbbing with need. "I'm going to die."

"So dramatic," Anders replied dismissively. He bent over Hawke, smirking, grinding his cock against Hawke's stomach, leaving a trail of wetness from the head across his abdomen. "You can take it."

Hawke glared at him in frustration. "I'll show you ' _take it_ '."

His mage sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well now I _know_ you're not there yet, if you're still joking around." He made a move as if to get up and Hawke whimpered.

"No no no, please, Anders, please," he begged, aching and straining against the belt.

Anders raised an eyebrow and resettled himself over Hawke's hips, the head of Hawke's cock brushing against his slicked hole. "No more joking?"

"None, I swear on Andraste's fucking cunt." He gave Anders a look that was more desperate than contrite. "Please, let me come."

That smirk was back, and Anders sank down slowly, taking Hawke in deep and groaning. "Maybe."


	3. JustAnders - Anal sex/Fade sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> askprompt from [mevima.](http://mevima.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _mevima said:  
>  JustAnders sweet and slow, and you know damn well I mean smut!_

Touching Anders was overwhelming. 

Any graze of Justice's fingers across his flesh caused them both to shiver in shared pleasure, but the tactile sensation alone was fascinating; smooth over the tightness of muscle and burning with heat. Every tremble and shift of Anders' body against his was almost too much to bear, every caress and stroke and clench of his hands into Anders' skin made him yearn for more, more to touch and explore and claim.

When their lips met for the first time, it _sang_ through him, louder and sweeter than lyrium and causing them both to gasp into each others' mouths. Hot breath and wetness and the taste of Anders on his tongue, flooding all of his senses until Anders was everywhere and everything and it was still not enough.

"How... how do you stand it?" Justice moaned, Anders in his lap and panting, grinding his hips into the spirit's with the air of the Fade around them shimmering with heat. "It's so..." He couldn't finish the words, he was too lost in the willing mortal body before him.

Anders shifted and raked his nails down Justice's back, feeling hands grip his hips tight and forcing him even _closer_ though there was nothing between them anymore, not even air. "...amazing?" Anders breathed against Justice's lips, rising up to sink slick fingers inside himself.

"Yes," Justice gasped. His mouth trailed across Anders' neck, tasting salt and magic and a hint of the Fade itself on his skin. 

One hand wrapped in Anders' silken hair as the mage positioned himself and sank down, the tight wet heat enveloping Justice's cock and making him _scream_ from the pleasure, rising and falling and clinging desperately to each other. Their mouths met again, breathing gasps and cries and moans together, Justice whispering endearments against Anders' lips while the mage rode him, letting passion overwhelm them and unite them completely.


	4. MHanders - Riding, Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my [winey](http://winebearcat.tumblr.com/). now with [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4955686) by the great mevima!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
> _winebearcat asked:_  
>  hawke sitting on the couch playing vidya and anders walking over and sliding down over his cock while they attempt to have a casual convo  
> 

Anders pushed open the door and was greeted by both the dog jumping at him in excitement and Hawke screaming, “Fucking shitfuck!” at the “YOU DIED” screen on the television.

“Oh, it’s one of those evenings,” Anders said dryly, pushing Barkspawn down and looking over the state of the living room. “Have you moved at all in the last five hours?”

“I got up to piss, I’m not an animal,” Hawke replied. He was clad only in his underwear, the remains of his clothing scattered on the ground from where he likely threw them off in disgust after work. He mashed the controller until the loading screen faded, depositing him at the last checkpoint. “Stupid smelter demon.”

“When was the last time the dog was out?”

“Um.” Hawke dodged a skeleton so effectively that he launched himself off the edge of a cliff. “Fuck.”

Anders grumbled and leashed Barkspawn. When he returned, Hawke had at least managed to clear empty dishes and beer bottles from the coffee table, but was back to swinging his sword at a gigantic, flaming monster and muttering curses under his breath.

“I’m going to make food, do you want anything?” Anders asked, picking up Hawke’s discarded clothing.

“Um, I ate when I got home. Kind of. I mean…” He trailed off, focused on the boss fight, and Anders tapped his foot.

“Yes or no, Garrett.”

“Uh yes. Unless it’s gross.”

“Define ‘gross.’”

Hawke growled as his character died again. “Just whatever, I don’t care.” Anders left the room, and Hawke resumed grumbling at the game, only looking up when Anders returned and unceremoniously took the controller from his hands and tossed it aside.

“Hey!” Hawke watched as his poor warrior was swarmed and flattened. “What the shit?!” He moved to retrieve it and Anders pushed him back into the couch, straddling his lap. And distinctly lacking clothing. “Oh,” he managed, and then Anders rolled his hips and Hawke completely forgot about his game.

“I had a long day,” Anders said, his mouth on Hawke’s neck, “and all I wanted to do was come home and relax, and spend time with you. I refuse to be second in priority.” He bit and sucked at Hawke’s earlobe.

Hawke groaned, sliding his hands down to Anders’ hips and pulling him closer. “Understandable. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“Make it up to me,” Anders whispered into his ear. He dropped the bottle of lube he’d been holding next to the couch, and Hawke fumbled for it as Anders wrapped his arms around his neck and grinded against him. “Feel like I never see you.”

“Opposite schedules, love.” Hawke slicked two of his fingers and pressed them against Anders’ entrance, rubbing and teasing until Anders thrust down onto them. “It’s… fuck. Terrible.”

“So’s your video game addiction,” Anders replied, smirking. He rocked back onto Hawke’s hand and then forward, cock rubbing against his boyfriend’s stomach, and groaned when Hawke’s other hand wrapped around it. “Ahh… stupid office politics at work, wanted to get home and watch mindless shit on TV, thought you’d be in bed… fuck, right there.”

Anders rose up and pulled at Hawke’s boxers, both of them shifting until his cock was freed, Hawke’s hand slipping from between Anders’ cheeks to retrieve the lube again. “Wanted to wait up for you, stupid game, so close to beating that boss…” He slicked himself and pulled Anders forward, groaning when his cock rubbed against him. “Are you…?”

“Fuck, I’m so ready, yes.” They hadn’t been this desperate in months, and Anders wanted to feel that stretch and burn of Hawke’s cock filling him more than anything. He still took it slowly, whimpering as he sank down, legs shaking, exhaling as his hips came to rest on Hawke’s thighs. “Glad you stayed up. Missed you.”

“Missed my cock?” Hawke grinned, gripping Anders’ hips and thrusting up, setting a hard pace that made the couch creak beneath them.

“Missed _you_ , you bastard,” he responded with a groan. “…Your cock is… part of that… fuck, Garrett, yes…”

“Fucking… wait up for you every night, if this is what I get…”

“Ha, but you’d get no sleep… oh _Maker_ …”

“Don’t need sleep, fucking need you… on my cock, just like this, fucking always…”

“As a… medical professional… yes… I have to… _ah fuck_ … disagree, but fuck it, oh please Garrett, yes…”

“And you fucking interrupt me _anytime_ for this, I don’t give a shit; fuck the game, fuck sleep, fuck my job, just wanna come in that tight, hot ass all fucking night…”

“Ah Maker, fuck, _Garrett_ …”

“Yeah love, get it all over me, that’s it… Fuck, love it, love this, love you… _fuck_.”

They clung together for a few minutes, Anders panting against Hawke’s shoulder as a hand rubbed soothingly up and down his spine.

“Shower. Food. Bed,” Anders finally mumbled.

“Shower. Boss fight while you make food. Bed- _owww!_ ” Hawke yelped as Anders pinched his side.

“Try again.”

“Shower, walk dog, bed?”

“Acceptable.”

Hawke kissed the tip of Anders’ nose. “Yes, dear.”


	5. MHanders - Frottage, Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask prompt for [draco-illius-noctis](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>> _draco-illius-noctis asked:  
>  I know it will shock no one, but Hawke? Dick? Touching? Possibly Anders? I'll let you roll with it lol_  
> 

Hawke was actually blushing, as if he’d asked Anders to wear a dress and call him “Daddy” instead of the comparably tame request he’d made, and that simply would not do. Anders grinned and kissed him, reaching for the oil. “No reason to be bashful, love.”

“I dunno, it seems… kind of silly?”

“‘Silly’ is definitely not the word I’d use,” Anders replied. He settled between Hawke’s bare legs, spreading his knees and lifting Hawke’s thighs to drape across his own, still clothed in his tunic and trousers.

Hawke smirked and leaned back against the pillows to watch. “What word, then?”

Anders pretended to think, pouring oil onto his hands and rubbing them together slowly. He looked up at Hawke, smirking, eyes flicking from his lover’s half-hard cock and back up to his gaze. “Incredibly sexy.”

“That’s two words,” Hawke said, and then sighed contently when Anders’ hands slowly ran over his sack, rubbing gently, then moving up to his cock. “Hah…”

“Sometimes one word isn’t enough.” His fingers massaged Hawke’s length as it twitched and hardened quickly. Anders placed his hands together as if praying and rubbed his palms up and down his shaft, fingers spread to rub across the head of Hawke’s cock as it slipped between them. Hawke watched, panting, fingers gripping the sheets, thighs already starting to tremble. “Maker, that’s hot.”

“Fuck,” Hawke groaned, “that feels… so fucking good, love.”

“This what you want?” Anders asked softly, licking his lips at the wet sounds of his fingers slipping and stroking against hot, velvet skin.

“Yes, please… just like that…” Hawke’s right hand twitched, then went to his hip, fingers just barely grazing Anders’ hands as they worked his cock, and they both shivered. “Fuck.”

Anders looked up at him, eyes dark. “You like watching me touch you?”

“…yes,” Hawke’s gaze went from him to his hands. “I can… it’s like… watching you and feeling it, and… touching your fingers while you… fuck…” His legs shuddered again, fingertips against Anders’ hand to feel it move against his cock, left hand clenched next to him. “It’s like… feeling it _twice_ , it’s so good.”

Anders felt lightheaded, his own cock throbbing in his pants as he watched Hawke, both of them breathing raggedly and his hips rolling slightly with each stroke of Hawke’s dick. “Fuck, Garrett, I need…”

“Yes, love, please, want you…” He whimpered when Anders’ hands left him to clumsily undo his trousers. He shifted up, leaning forward and bending Hawke’s legs back to bring their cocks together.

“Fucking Maker,” Anders groaned, his hands wrapping around them both, Hawke’s eyes wide and staring. He stroked both hands tightly around them, precome welling from the head of his cock to spill across Hawke. “That’s…”

“…so good, don’t stop, fuck…” Hawke grit his teeth, fingers around Anders’ wrist as his hands stroked faster, legs clenching tight around Anders’ waist. “Want you… come all over me… come all over my cock.”

“Oh you _filthy_ … yes…” Anders cried out and thrust forward, rutting against Hawke’s hot, slick length, massaging and stroking them together with shaking hands, heads wet and flushed. “I’m…” His cock spurted thickly across his hands, seed covering Hawke’s dick, and Hawke’s nails dug into the skin of his wrist as he moaned, only taking a moment to follow and coat his own stomach, mixing with his sweat and Anders’ come.

Anders kept stroking their cocks until the final aftershocks passed, hands and dicks sticky from each other, and Hawke was gasping like he’d run up and down Sundermount in one go. “Fuck, Anders.”

“Is that what you wanted?” he asked, grinning and laughing a little.

“Mmm,” Hawke agreed, pulling at Anders’ wrist to bring him closer, his tongue catching the stickiness across Anders’ fingers, and the mage’s eyes darkened. “It’s a start.”


	6. Fenders - Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for an anon prompt on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _Anonymous asked:  
>  Hi! I live with two giant men-children. Because I identify with Anders trying to fix everything, can you write Anders having a bad day and getting some (filthy) love from Fenris or Hawke to help him blow off some steam? :D A single girl needs smut!_

The lantern outside the clinic was lit, and Fenris was annoyed.

Hawke wanted them to go to Sundermount the next day to help Merrill with her ridiculous and dangerous mirror, which meant they all had to meet early and spend most of the day trudging up to the hills. This meant that the mage should be asleep, and he clearly wasn’t. It also meant that Fenris was correct in his assumption that the mage wouldn’t be asleep, and he was correct to check on him, and that made him annoyed. He told himself that his angst was due to the mage overextending himself when he knew full well that he was needed the next day (and not due to the fact that the mage constantly put others above himself, to a nearly ludicrous extent).

Fenris pushed the door open and saw a handful of patients lingering around, not looking particularly ill or maimed, and put the lantern out himself before stepping inside.

Anders was crouched over a young man who had a jagged splinter of wood stuck in his arm. Two others stood next to him, and all of them smelled like an old brewing still when Fenris approached. After removing the splinter and healing the wound, the mage glanced over at Fenris and wobbled a bit as he stood. “What are you doing here?”

“You should be in bed. We have an early start tomorrow, and you should be resting.” Fenris scowled, noting the bags under the mage’s eyes and the tremble in his hands.

“These people need me, Fenris, I won’t turn them away.”

Fenris gestured to the man. “He is no longer bleeding. He can go.”

“But it hurts!” The youth said, and despite his inebriation, he still flinched when Fenris turned his gaze on him.

“What happened?”

“I uh…. fell.”

“You and your drunken fool companions decided to do something stupid to impress each other, did you? Such as stack boxes on each other and leap off?”

They looked at each other, and Anders stifled a cough. “It doesn’t really matter how he…”

“Of course it does. If he was a fool enough to do such a thing, he can endure a bit of pain.” The elf glared, and the young men decided it was time to leave and assisted their wounded member out of the clinic. Fenris gestured to the woman and man remaining. “What is your ailment?”

“I uh… my stomach…” the man stammered. He also smelled like alcohol.

“Stop drinking whatever piss you have in that flask and eat something.” Fenris looked at Anders’ desk and saw half a loaf of bread. It was only mildly stale when he picked it up, which meant Hawke had delivered it with Anders’ supper, and the mage hadn’t thought to eat. Again. Fenris threw the bread at the man, who fumbled it against his chest, and pointed at the door.

The woman held up her hands like he was going to throw something at her. “I’ll just come back tomorrow,” she said, and followed the drunken man out. Fenris bolted the door behind them.

“That was a bit rude,” Anders said, frowning.

“They are abusing your charity and you are neglecting yourself. These things need to stop. You are exhausted.” Fenris stalked over to Anders, who took a step back hesitantly. “You are going to bed.”

“I will, I just have just a few pages more to write on the….”

“Now.”

“But it won’t be longer than…”

“Anders.”

It wasn’t “Mage,” and so it startled him. He blinked at Fenris uncertainly. “…What?”

“Must I put you to bed myself?” It was only after the words came out that Fenris realized how they could be interpreted, but luckily Anders was too tired to make an inappropriate comment, and instead sighed. The elf took his arm at the elbow and walked the mage to his shabby quarters at the back of the clinic.

“You’re acting ridiculously, you know,” Anders grumbled. “I’ve been able to take care of myself without your ‘assistance’ for quite some time.”

Fenris made a point to look over Anders’ old clothing and how it clung to his thin frame. “Yes, you’ve done quite well for yourself,” he replied drily. He pointed to the bed.

“What, are you going to tuck me in?” Anders asked, and smirked. It made Fenris even more annoyed.

“If I must, if it will ensure you actually sleep.” He unstrapped his sword and began removing his armor, to prove the point.

“I didn’t know you cared, Fenris,” the mage taunted, and sat down on the cot to pull his boots off. “I’ll have to ask that you not attempt to care for my patients again, despite your wonderful bedside manner.”

“Be quiet,” Fenris replied, without his normal snarl. He watched Anders lay down on his side, back to him. The hem of his shirt had risen to reveal the pale skin of his hip, marred by silvery traces of scars. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to ask about them, but stopped himself; it didn’t take much imagination to know where Anders would have received such punishment.

“Alright, you can go now, your work is done,” the mage said. Fenris didn’t respond, and Anders looked over his shoulder and frowned at his expression. “What?”

Fenris didn’t say a word, but he stepped away from the wall he’d been leaning against and walked towards the cot. He removed his gauntlets and sank down onto the thin mattress beside Anders, who stiffened when Fenris settled against him.

“What are you…”

“Hush,” Fenris said, quietly. He spooned against the mage, feeling his warmth through his leathers, and rested his arm across Anders’ hip, fingers grazing against his stomach. “You deserve rest.”

“That’s new. I thought I deserved much worse things as an _abomination_ , like imprisonment and Tranquility and whatever else…” Anders hissed in a breath as Fenris’ hand went under his tunic and caressed his skin. “What…”

“You do not.” Fenris’ voice was low against Anders’ ear, and he felt the mage shiver. “You…” He couldn’t think of what to say, what words would even allow him to explain himself or his sudden ( _but perhaps not so sudden_ ) desires, and so Fenris only said, “Let me.”

“Let you?” Anders echoed, and his voice waivered as Fenris’ hand moved lower. “Oh….”

“Let me.”

Perhaps it was the softness of his tone, or the heat already building between them, but Anders didn’t question the sudden change of heart. The mage’s breath hitched, and Fenris felt him nod. “Yes.”

Anders stayed surprisingly silent, biting his lip and moaning softly as Fenris’ hand stroked him, and his release came with only a gasp and a shudder that wracked his thin frame as he came across the elf’s fingers. Fenris wiped his hand on a corner of the blanket and shifted to leave, but Anders gripped his arm to stop him, wordlessly, and so he settled back down against the mage’s back. Anders was out within moments, body relaxed against him, and his soft breathing lulled Fenris to sleep.

Hawke, having gone to Fenris’ at dawn and found no one there, went to the clinic to wake Anders, sliding his dagger through the crack in the door and lifting the latch silently. He took three steps inside, saw them in the back room, paused for almost a minute for the image to register and get burned into his brain, and then turned and walked out, hand over his mouth to muffle his giggling.


	7. JustHanders - Anal Fingering/Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written as a prompt for felixbug

Hawke lay bent over the bed, panting into sheets soaked with sweat and the spit that fell from his open mouth, Justice’s weight pinning his arms behind his back with one hand and the other hand working him open with determined steadiness. Hawke could feel oil coating his thighs, trickling from the two fingers the spirit thrust in and out of his hole, and the third finger pressing into the tight ring of muscle made him groan. He turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder, meeting Justice’s intense and unwavering gaze, watched the ripple of the fade through Justice’s skin as he bent forward, giving Hawke a possessive, hot kiss before tracing his mouth across his neck, Justice’s fingers still thrusting inside him.

“Tell me what you need,” Justice growled against his ear.

“You know what I need,” Hawke replied, face flushing.

It wasn’t disobedience; Hawke loved being difficult, loved to make Justice punish him for being coy, but not this time. They both knew that this time it was different. This time, Hawke knew what he wanted but couldn’t say it, had begged Justice for it with stuttered words and euphemisms that Anders had to translate in their shared mind, and Justice would not let that stand. He would not allow Hawke to feel shame for his desires. Hawke had told him that he wanted to let go, to drown in sensation until it overwhelmed all else, flooding through his mind until he could think of nothing else; no templars, no city decaying under its own weight, no present dangers or future threats. And to do that, he had to let go of this, as well.

Justice’s mouth followed the curve of his shoulder, scraping teeth against muscle, Hawke groaning as the fingers withdrew and then pressed in with a fourth.

“You must say it,” Justice said, and curved his fingers roughly when Hawke shook his head, making the man whimper. “I will not have you this way.”

“It’s… I can’t,” Hawke said, entire body flushed red with shame.

“You believe I would judge you for your desires?”

“Not you, no…”

“Anders?”

“ _Maker_ , no, it’s just… fuck, Justice, please.”

“You judge yourself.”

“Can you blame me?” Hawke laughed breathlessly, mirthlessly.

“No.” Justice kissed the back of Hawke’s neck, tongue tracing his skin. “Not you. The ones who thought to bring shame to such intimacy between lovers, the ones who would bar you from experiencing the pleasure you crave. Those who would turn their focus on what other mortals do with the ones they love, as if it were any business of their own.”

“Chantry can’t have fun, they have to make sure no one else is.” Hawke’s tone was joking, but he was tense, and Justice stilled his hand, still leaving his fingers within Hawke’s slick heat. Hawke’s arms were freed, and Justice’s hand caressed his back.

“Your Chantry is not here.” The spirit said, forcefully. “I am here. Anders is here. You need not feel such things in our presence. We are yours, and we would do anything for you.” The fade-echo of Justice’s voice vanished for a moment as Anders came forward, and placed a kiss to Hawke’s shoulder. “Let go for us, love.”

Hawke let out a shuddering breath. “I’ll try. Just, please... I want you inside me.”

Justice returned to the surface and flexed his fingers, stretching Hawke open gently and withdrawing his hand, his thumb barely caressing his slicked hole as the fingers slipped out of Hawke’s body. “As you wish.”

When Justice pressed his fingers against his gaping hole again, hand dripping in oil and thumb tucked, Hawke shuddered. Justice’s other hand rested on the small of his back, stable and soothing as he slowly pushed forward, and as his knuckles slid inside him, Hawke finally felt free to let go.


	8. MHanders - Biting, Marking, Rimming, Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked:_   
>  _Hawke biting Anders everywhere he can reach though, nibbles and licks and sharp nips, sinking his teeth into his neck and sucking hard_

Anders never healed the bruises Hawke left on his skin. He loved the feeling of being marked, claimed, keeping the evidence of their passion on his body to trace his fingers over them in memory the next day.

Hawke’s mouth could _destroy_ him, leave him gasping breathless and crying out with just a shift of his lips on his skin or a change in pressure with his teeth. He’d brush his lips across Anders’ collarbones, trail his tongue down his chest to circle a nipple with the tip, graze his teeth across the flat plane of his stomach and lap into his navel. Hawke would softly bite across Anders’ thighs and suck the back of his knees, lift his hips and lick long, wet stripes from his balls to the head of his cock. His tongue would devour Anders’ hole until he begged the rogue to fuck him, and then his mouth would leave purple welts across his hips as he fingered Anders’ open.

Anders would be flipped onto his stomach, Hawke’s mouth leaving both cheeks of his ass red and glistening with its attentions, hot breath trailing up his spine as Hawke finally entered him, thrusting hard and moaning against Anders’ ear, whispering filth and endearments. His lips would move down the column of Anders’ neck, teeth scraping against his shoulders and breath panting with every thrust, sucking and licking across every inch of skin his mouth could reach until it was too much, too good, and Hawke would sink his teeth into the back of Anders’ neck and groan, sucking and biting his skin until he drew blood and sending Anders over that edge with him.

And afterwards, Hawke would find each and every mark he left across his lover and kiss them gently, worshipfully, soothing angry skin with the brush of his lips, and that was all the healing Anders wanted.


	9. MHanders - Deepthroating talk, Suggestive uses for dagger handles, Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over skype from [mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, what’s wrong, sweatpea?” Isabela crooned to Hawke.

“Nothing,” he grumbled, frowning into his mug.

“You can tell Auntie Pirate anything,” she said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“It isn’t that I ‘can’t’, it’s that I don’t want to.”

“Well, it must be something naughty then.” She tapped her finger against her lips. “Mage problems?”

Hawke grumbled again, making a noise that sounded like “Argh.”

“Haven’t had a chance to swab his deck yet?” She didn’t need to say who the “he” represented.

“It’s been a while since there was any… swabbing.” Hawke made a face. “I never want to say that sentence again, by the way.”

“These things come back to you easily, love.” She patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Hawke eyed her sidelong. “Can you… uh.” She waited with an eyebrow raised while he gestured aimlessly, “You know.” He glanced around, pointed his fingers at his open mouth. “All the way?”

“We really are aiming high aren’t we?” Isabela laughed. Hawke hit her in the shoulder. “Kidding. It’s cute. And also hot. And to answer, yes. Would you like a lesson?”

“No, I want advice,” Hawke replied. “I can’t do it.”

“Well, you just have to relax, and take a deep breath, and…. Anders!”

Hawke’s face turned three colors as the mage came into sight. “Bela, I beg you.”

“Hush, I’m a professional.” She winked at Hawke, and turned to the mage as he approached. “Evening, Gorgeous. Want to do a magic trick for us?”

Hawke debated bashing his own head in with his mug. Anders looked between them curiously. “Dare I ask?”

“Don’t,” Hawke insisted.

“Lovely Hawke here made a bet with me that I was the only proper ‘sword swallower’ in the bar,” she said, winking. “I want to prove him wrong.”

Anders blinked at her, then blushed. “Ah,” he said. He looked at Hawke, eyebrow raised, smirking slightly. “’Sword-swallower?’” 

“Her term, I said nothing about it. Completely unwarranted conversation topic.” Hawke shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip of his drink.”

“Well, if only there was a sword around to swallow…”

The mouthful of ale flew out of Hawke’s mouth and Isabela clapped his back helpfully. “Poor dear, he’s very concerned about losing money.” She unhooked a dagger from her belt, keeping it inside it’s leather sheath. “How’s this?” she asked, holding it up.

“Do I even want to know where that’s been?” Anders looked at it skeptically.

“I always use protection, darling, I clean it and everything. And it’s properly sheathed for you.” She giggled. Hawke made a strangled noise in his throat.

Anders took the dagger from her, eyed it, and looked at Hawke, who was already red-faced from the conversation. “The things I do for you, Hawke,” he said, and winked. 

He flipped the dagger between his fingers, tipped his head back, and took the hilt in his mouth, sliding his lips down the thick, leather-wrapped shaft to the guard. He made a soft noise between a moan and a chuckle, arched an eyebrow at Hawke, and slowly withdrew the handle. Hawke’s clenched fingers bent the cheap metal of his drinking mug.

Isabela clapped her hands and squealed in glee. “I’ll never wash that dagger again.”

“Flatterer,” Anders said, rolling his eyes. “So,” he turned his gaze to Hawke, “seems like you owe Isabela something.”

“You bet I do,” Hawke replied, still staring at Anders’ mouth. “She’ll get what’s coming to her, don’t worry.”

“Lucky her,” Anders replied. He licked his lips.

Hawke’s eyes widened, and Isabela stepped back and out of the way as he surged forward and grabbed Anders by his coat and dragged him towards the door.

“Remember Hawke, deep breaths!” she called out after him, cackling.


	10. Nanders - Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look yet another prompt from [mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com), imagine that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mevima asked:  
>  Prompt: Nanders power play smut (points for Anders being a bratty, saucy sub)_

Anders’ breath left him in a rush as Nathaniel slammed him into the wall, barely having time to avoid hitting it face-first. The archer’s growl as he roughly pulled Anders’ trousers down made him giggle, and earned him a hard swat to his ass. “Ooh, again,” Anders said, voice flirtatious. Instead of complying, Nathaniel shoved a knee between his legs to spread them.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” he hissed.

“I would if you _made me_ ,” Anders replied haughtily. “I expected more from your posturing…” Nathaniel’s fingers found the vial in his belt, and he wriggled expectantly, “…and that sharp front you put on. You don’t have to be so _gentle_ …oh!” Anders bit his lip as a slick finger thrust into him without warning.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” The archer was beyond impatient and didn’t wait for the mage to adjust before slipping in a second finger. “You were saying?”

“I’m… ah, _Maker_ … saying I’m not some blushing maiden who’s never seen a prick before, I want you to _fuck me_ , Nate.” The fingers withdrew and Anders moaned softly, eager for more. “I mean, I can go down to the barracks if you can’t _handle it_ , I’m sure I can find a strapping, young soldier to plow me like a field-aaah fuck!” he cried as the other man thrust in, hard and too fast and _exactly_ what Anders wanted.

Nathaniel’s breath was hot at his cheek as he pulled Anders’ hair, making his neck arch back as his head twisted. “Shut _up_ ,” he growled, kissing Anders roughly as his hips slammed forward, swallowing Anders’ whine, pulling away panting as he fucked the mage hard and fast.

“Nngh… fuck,” Anders gasped. “That’s…ah, is that all you’ve got? I can hardly feel it.”

“Fucking intolerable mage,” Nathaniel groaned, He pushed Anders’ shoulders against the wall and gripped his hips, digging marks into pale skin as he thrust forward, pulling Anders back roughly onto his cock.

Anders _still_ didn’t shut up, taunting turning into screams and pleas for “more” and “yes, Nate, like that, fuck me hard, I want to feel you for a _week_ , fuck!”

Something slammed into the wall, and a hoarse, slurred voice yelled on the other side, “Shut him up or I’ll do it for ya!” Anders laughed raggedly until Nathaniel’s hand clapped around his mouth, muffling his noises into choked sobs.


	11. Fenhanders - Vampirism, Blood Kink, Coming Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from [skasha](http://skasha.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _skasha asked:  
>  Soooo I saw you were asking for writing pompts... if you're still taking requests how about vampire!Fenhanders. Two of them are vampires one of them isn't :D (I'm just on a serious vampire kick right now)_

Anders is naked between them, vulnerable in every way and breathless with arousal. He’s offered himself willingly; Hawke was the one who voiced the most dissent, but Fenris argued that Anders had both Justice and magic as protection if either of them went too far.

Hawke is still dressed, arms around him protectively as he kisses along Anders’ neck and shoulder, whispering words of love and praise as Anders writhes in his lap. His hands roam along the mage’s chest, fingertips grazing a nipple and tracing down the taut skin of his stomach, caressing the line of hair that runs under Anders’ navel, stopping before he reaches the mage’s straining cock.

Fenris kneels between Anders’ spread legs before the armchair, ignoring the mages’ whimpering in favor of mouthing along the pale skin of his thigh. His piercing eyes flick up to meet Anders’, seeing only desire and longing there, no fear. He glances to Hawke and smirks, tongue trailing along the crease of Anders’ hip and thigh. “He’s ready,” the elf murmurs.

“You’re impatient,” Hawke says, fondly. He wraps one solid arm around Anders’ chest and trails the nails of his other hand down the mage’s stomach. “Can’t blame you.”

“Maker, please,” Anders begs. His fingers brush white strands of hair and Fenris growls, capturing his wrist and pinning it to the armrest lightning-fast. Anders’ nails dig into the fabric as the two tease him until he’s shivering.

“Stay still,” Fenris orders, but his voice is amused, not angry.

Hawke captures Anders’ free hand in his own, kissing Anders’ fingers and draping the arm behind his neck, fingers clenching into Hawke’s hair, and he groans and sucks a mark into Anders’ neck.

“You sure, love?” Hawke whispers, breath hot against his skin.

“Yes, do it, both of you, I want it…” Anders; voice trails off into a bitten-back moan as Fenris roughly pushes his leg wider, a hint of teeth against his skin.

Hawke chuckles softly, and then there’s pain, sharp and savage against Anders’ neck and he cries out, clenching his hands and arching his back, barely feeling another sting as Fenris sinks teeth into that pulsepoint in his inner thigh. Justice flares for a moment at Anders’ pain, but he forces the spirit back. They are not in danger, because Hawke and Fenris love him, and they…

His thoughts leave him as the pleasure washes over him like a wave, sudden and sweet and so much he’s writhing and gasping for breath, pain forgotten and only hot lips and tongues in its place. Hawke moans against his throat and Fenris’ hands move under his legs, gripping his ass and lifting him closer until Anders is helpless and prone between them, completely at their mercy while they drain him. He feels _used_ and _owned_ and _complete_ , and he shudders and screams, coming all over his stomach and chest, ecstasy coursing through him again and again until he’s hoarse and weak.

They release him finally and he whimpers, draped across Hawke bonelessly, but when Fenris urges him to heal himself he does, magic flickering through him to close his wounds.  
Hawke trails a finger through the mess on Anders’ stomach and kisses his shoulder, sliding his fingers between Anders’ lips.

Fenris wipes the red from his mouth. “And now, it’s our turn,” he says, fangs showing through his grin, and Anders reaches for him, pulling the elf close to taste his own blood on his lips.


	12. Justfenhanders - Facial, Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for [menofthedas](http://menofthedas.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _menofthedas asked:_  
>  justice, fenris, and hawke having sexy time with anders at either a campsite or in the fade xD maybe??

They’d stopped for the night on the Coast, and Aveline had readily volunteered for the first watch, well aware of the looks Hawke had been sharing with the other two men and eager to get out of earshot. Merrill had been innocently oblivious and had fallen asleep in the other tent in moments.

Once bedrolls and blankets were laid out, and armor and robes were discarded, Hawke lay back to watch Fenris pin Anders into the bedding, content to observe and appreciate the view. They kissed like they argued; turning it into a passionate fight for supremacy, Fenris’ hand fisted in Anders’ hair as teeth bit the mage’s lower lip, Anders retaliating with a strong grip on Fenris’ ass to grind their hips together. Anders cried out when that sharp mouth latched onto his neck, legs wrapping around Fenris’ waist to lock them together, and Fenris bucked eagerly against Anders, building the friction between them until it was intolerable.

Fenris thrust two fingers between Anders’ lips and a shiver coursed through the mage, skin crackling blue at the taste of lyrium, and the elf was on his back in a moment as Justice flipped them easily, straddling Fenris and growling as the spirit’s hand wrapped around their cocks to stroke them together. Fenris cursed and dragged his nails down glowing skin, thrusting up to meet each jerk of the fist around them, both of them sweat-slick and panting. Justice came first with a ragged shout muffled by Fenris’ mouth against his, and the elf smirked, grabbing the mage’s head as the spirit receded and pulling his hair as the kiss broke, Anders moaning as his back arched.

Golden eyes met Hawke’s and traveled down the rogue’s body, grinning as Hawke leisurely stroked himself. “We’re forgetting someone,” he said.

“ _You’re_ forgetting someone,” Fenris replied savagely, and pushed Anders’ head until he got the message and laughed, sliding down Fenris’ body to wrap his lips around the warrior’s straining cock. Fenris reached out to Hawke, eyes pleading, and Hawke shifted to press against him, kissing him and moaning while the elf’s hands traced across his skin, fingers joining with Hawke’s around his shaft. Hawke threaded his other hand through Anders’ hair, not pushing, just feeling him bob his head as he sucked and licked Fenris’ cock.

It wasn’t long before Fenris was shuddering, silent as always in his release, spilling into Anders’ mouth as the mage whimpered eagerly. Hawke stroked himself harder, watching Anders lick all traces of Justice’s glowing seed from Fenris’ belly, and at Fenris’ whispered encouragement he finally came with a groan, hips jerking as his cock painted stripes across Fenris’ brown skin and Anders’ pale cheek. Hawke was dizzy with pleasure and utter exhaustion, and when Fenris pulled Anders close and lapped the mess from his chin, he passed out completely.

The other two sacrificed Hawke’s shirt in the cleanup and curled around him on either side, lulled to sleep by his breathing and the sounds of the sea.


	13. MHanders - Cockwarmer, Oral sex, Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt request on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Anonymous asked:_  
>  If you're still taking request, maybe Anders as cockwarmer? Maybe for Hawke and/or Fenris

Anders had originally been hired as Hawke’s assistant, but after a few sordid glances and some groping in the supply closet, their relationship evolved to suit other needs that both men had. It wasn’t a normal arrangement by any means, but that was how they liked it. 

Hawke was on a call, going over a project with Varric and typing up notes, when Anders brought in a new set of paperwork for him to look over. He glanced up only briefly when the blonde entered, taking in how good he looked in the navy suit Hawke had bought him, and then went back to work, ignoring Anders as he knelt next to Hawke’s chair. After recording Varric’s last comment, he brushed his hand over Anders’ head, threading fingers through it and petting him like a cat.

His assistant sighed fondly and nuzzled against the hand, eyes pleading up at Hawke for more attention. The bearded man smirked and swiveled his chair to face Anders, letting the blonde undo his belt with silent, nimble fingers.

He didn’t pause his conversation with Varric or break his focus as Anders’ hot mouth enveloped his cock. The man had done well in his "training" as a proper assistant, and knew that whatever business Hawke had took priority. Anders would wait, lips stretched obscenely around his boss’ shaft, letting it harden against his tongue as he breathed through his nose, hands resting on Hawke’s strong thighs. The anticipation was always worth it, and Anders found himself loving it when he was used like this, as a toy for Hawke’s amusement, even though they both knew it went deeper than that.

Hawke continued petting his hair until Varric ended the call, and then he sighed. “So much work, hardly any time for play,” he said, then gripped Anders’ hair tight and pushed his head up, until Anders lips were around just the tip and the other man moaned pleadingly, and then pulled him back down, thrusting the head of his cock into the other man’s throat. “But we can be quick, can’t we pet?”


	14. Fenders - Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt written for [kess](http://ketzaleh.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ketzaleh asked:_  
>  have u ever considered writing fenders or handers medical kink? bc ;3

The desire demon had cast something wicked at Fenris right before it died, and now the elf was whimpering and trembling, clawing at himself fitfully while Hawke dragged him into Anders’ clinic. It was thankfully late and long past closing, because as soon as they laid Fenris down on a cot, the problem was made readily apparent by the bulge in his leggings.

“That’s a neat spell,” Hawke said, and received a growl in response.

Anders tried his best to ignore Fenris’ straining erection as he examined him. “It’s only temporary, but it’s going to be rough. I can give you a sedative, you can sleep through the worst of it…”

“No!” Fenris said, gritting his teeth. Better to suffer than to be unconscious in Darktown, laying defenseless in the mage’s clinic where anything could get him. Anders looked at Hawke, who shrugged, and after reassurances that he’d call if he needed anything, the warrior left.

The ache grew worse, until every bit of friction against Fenris’ skin was sweet agony and he flung his armor and clothing off in a rage, laying naked and sweating on the cot, hands clenched into fists. Anders was steadily trying to avoid looking at him, but when he approached to check on him, Fenris grabbed at his tunic.

“Mage,” Fenris whimpered. “Heal me.”

“Fenris, there’s no spell that can cure this, I told you, you’ll just need to wait it out.”

“Then ease my pain. Fuck me.”

Anders stared at him, startled. “You… um.” The mage turned red, gaze sweeping over Fenris. “I mean, not that I _wouldn’t_ under other circumstances, except for the whole ‘you wanting to kill me’ bit.”

“I will kill you now if you don’t.” The elf was close to begging, but he had enough of his wits left that it would be the very last thing he would do, short of ripping his own head off. Instead, he spread his thighs and licked his lips. “You’re supposed to be a healer, Anders. I am your patient, and I am suffering. _Heal_ me.”

“Andraste’s fucking _tits_ ,” the mage swore, nervously running his hand through his hair. “I’m not… I won’t do _that_ , but… just stay there.” He grabbed a bottle and knelt beside the foot of the cot, Fenris shifting down to meet him. “This is insane. Are you sure about this? Because I really, really don’t want you to kill me tomorrow.”

“Very sure,” Fenris agreed. “I’ll kill you next week.”

Anders let out a choked laugh. “Well at least I know you’re still you.” He tentatively touched Fenris’ thigh, and the elf moaned, spreading his legs wider, cock leaking with need. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“You haven’t even _started_ yet, get on with it.” Fenris glared down at him impatiently.

Anders was careful and dismissive of Fenris’ orders for more as he gently rubbed slick fingers against the elf’s entrance, slipping one finger in finally and making Fenris almost cry out in relief. The digit thrust and arched upwards, rocking against something hot and delicious inside him, and he ground his hips down to meet it. “Mage,” Fenris growled.

“I thought we’d gotten past that point,” Anders said coyly, and a second finger pressed inside, rubbing with the first in tight circles until Fenris’ hips jerked. The elf came hard and fast, coating his belly while his fingers tore holes in the linen, gasping and clenching around Anders’ fingers and praying for it never to end.

The magic still burned through him, along with something new, something he refused to identify and deal with in this moment. He looked down at Anders and demanded, “Again.”

The healer smirked and thrust his fingers in deep. “Such a demanding patient.”


	15. MHanders - Dirty Talk, Voice Kink, Panty Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://un-shit-yourself.tumblr.com/post/133282240988/nsfwbut-everyoneimagine-anders-in) on Tumblr and [winebearcat](http://winebearcat.tumblr.com) being a terrible influence.

Hawke unbuckles Anders’ belt like he’s opening a present, looking up at him with a smirk when he sees the flash of pink through his trousers. “Naughty boy,” he scolds, fingers teasing the edge of the fabric. Anders gasps at the touch, biting his lip, eyes half-closed in anticipation. Hawke undoes Anders’ trousers and pulls them down to his knees, slowly, revealing the pink satin panties the blond wears, his balls cupped tightly, fabric bulging around his erection. “You look so good,” Hawke purrs, pressing a kiss to the bare part of Anders’ thigh.

There’s a bitten-back whimper that might be his name, and Hawke parts his lips to lick a path up Anders’ inner thigh, tonguing the crease where fabric meets skin as Anders arches his back and tries to spread his legs wider, constrained by his trousers. “Please, love,” he moans, and caresses Hawke’s cheek, his other arm under his head to prop him up.

“Mmm, you want me to touch you?” Hawke’s words are dark and heady, breath ghosting over the satin. He turns his head to kiss Anders’ fingers, expression coy as he drags his index finger across the length of Anders’ cock. “Like this?“

“Maker, yes,” Anders groans, hand dropping to his side to wind his fingers in the sheets. His hips jerk as Hawke’s finger trails to the head of his cock, circling it through the satin until Anders is panting and shivering, then dropping back down to tease his balls.

“You’re so hard through these,” Hawke murmurs. “Does it feel good when I touch you through them?”

“Yes…” Anders whimpers as two fingers slide down his sack and stroke the skin under his balls through the panties. “It’s so good, please. Touch me more.” He’s not quite desperate yet, but Hawke is patient and eager to see how far he can build Anders up.

Hawke knows his voice drives the mage wild, and as his thumb strokes along Anders’ satin-covered shaft, he says, “I could just do this; tease you, rub you through your pretty panties until you come apart for me.” Anders flushes and writhes against Hawke’s thumb, whining in distress. “You look so lovely in them with your cock stretching out the fabric. I can see _all of it_ and it looks so good, it feels so hot and hard. You’re so beautifully filthy.” Hawke’s fingers split as he strokes Anders’ length on either side, caressing him through the satin and rubbing the fabric against his skin.

Anders thighs shudder as his muscles clench, aching with need and begging Hawke with his eyes and his words, “Hawke, please, _please_ …”

“I wonder if I can taste you through them.” Hawke’s beard is only slightly rough through the fabric as he nuzzles against Anders’ sack. He sucks the base of Anders’ cock through the satin and his lover cries out, begging wordlessly with gasps and whines as Hawke’s tongue licks a damp trail across the panties, taking the head of Anders’s cock between his lips and sucking the leaking fluid through the fabric. Anders squirms and thrusts his hips up to urge Hawke further but he pulls back, grinning.

“Hawke, I… please… _fuck_ , I’m so close…”

“Yeah?” He runs his fingers across the spit-soaked satin, rubs his knuckles down Anders’ length. “You want to dirty those lovely panties with it? I want to watch your cock throb and pulse in that silky fabric when you come for me.”

“Fuck, oh… oh, _please_ …” Anders tosses his head, back arched off the bed and shaking, so desperate for release.

“Do it, love, spill all over yourself, come for me, yes…” Hawke’s voice trails off as he's transfixed by Anders' ragged shout and trembling, cock twitching against Hawke’s fingers as he soils the satin, grinding against what friction Hawke gives him until he’s spent. When he’s boneless, Hawke tongues the stain and then carefully lifts the fabric back, lapping at Anders’ cock, cleaning him delicately while the mage shivers.


	16. MHanders - Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for [mevima](http://mevima.tumblr.com) for Celebrating Handers week on Tumblr.

Despite the amount of time he spends following Hawke around, Anders doesn’t notice the rogue’s habits all at once. The most readily apparent one is the way Hawke bites his nails when he’s bored, leaving the edges ragged and short. Bethany smacks his arm when the rogue starts absently nibbling on his thumb while listening to the latest plight of the common Kirkwall citizen; Anders remembers his frown, the embarrassed shove of hand into his pocket, and how his teeth worried his chapped lip instead.

Anders gets other pieces of Hawke’s tendencies each time they venture out or drink at the Hanged Man. Hawke chews on long blades of grass as he cracks jokes up the Sundermount trail, Merrill helpfully pointing out when any of the foliage might be poisonous. During Wicked Grace, Hawke bites the edge of the coin he’s about to bet or presses a knuckle against his lips as he thinks. Despite his eyes always being drawn to Hawke’s mouth, Anders always averts his gaze with a blush before the man notices the attention.

But one day he’s not quick enough, caught staring at the tip of Hawke’s tongue as it slides across teeth while Isabela tells some story. Anders startles when Hawke smirks, and the mage turns red and excuses himself from the table. The rogue catches up to him, pulling him into an alley, Hawke’s mouth against his own and then moving lower and lower until Anders’ head hits the wall with a gasp, teeth marking his thigh, lips brushing his cock, that wicked tongue flicking over the tip, and Anders can do nothing but enjoy the benefits of Hawke’s proclivities.


	17. MHanders - Trans!Anders Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for an anon for Celebrating Handers week on Tumblr.

“Did I tell you why mages wear robes?” Anders breathes against Hawke’s ear. He tilts his head to give Hawke’s mouth better access to his neck, sighing when teeth graze the junction of his collar and shoulder, fingers gripping Hawke’s biceps through soft leather.

“I can guess.” Anders thinks Hawke grins against his collarbone, _knows_  those are Hawke’s fingers sliding inside his coat, brushing his stomach through his tunic, and he shivers against the wall where Hawke pinned him. They broke away from Wicked Grace to find an empty room, Hawke’s wandering hands progressively turning Anders more flushed until Varric yelled at them to go “take care of things” before the mage fainted.

Anders can feel Hawke’s cock against his thigh, drops a hand to rub his palm against it, not teasing; there’s no time for teasing, not when they’re this desperate, not when Anders’ blood burns like this, like there’s an inferno coiling in his belly and Hawke’s stoking the flames. There’s a growl and teeth against Anders’ neck, Hawke sucking a bruise onto pale flesh as his hand travels; under the tunic, across Anders’ navel, down his trousers until fingers press against the slickness in his smalls and Anders has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He desperately grinds his hand against Hawke’s clothed erection, Hawke’s fingertips rubbing slow circles through the fabric that make his thighs shake.

“Is it so I can touch you like this?” Hawke murmurs in his ear. “Pull you into a corner and make you come so hard you can’t stand afterward?”

“Yes, oh please,” Anders begs, and Hawke kisses him to muffle the noises he makes as he’s set alight.


	18. MHanders - Magic in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for an anon for Celebrating Handers week on Tumblr.

It started with Hawke going through Anders’ grimoire after Merrill’s comment about finding naughty spells, and saying, “You know, _all_  of these could be naughty. Well, maybe not ‘Crushing Prison.’ Or ‘Stonefist’,” Hawke adds with a maniacal laugh. He pointed to an illustration of vines emerging from the ground. “Ooh, how about…”

“No,” Anders said emphatically.

“We should test some of these,” Hawke said with determination. “I’d hate to be missing out on practical applications for magic.”

The man insisted that he was keeping notes for purely scientific reasons, but Anders wasn’t so sure. They started with the elemental side of things; Hawke warming or chilling his breath and hands, Anders’ fingers and tongue sparking sensation along skin, and while those were deemed amazing, Hawke’s curiosity now has them experimenting with new methods.

Anders was hesitant with Hawke’s more creative ideas; “Glyph of Paralysis” had earned a good mark, “Hex of Torment” surprisingly worked marvelously, as even the lightest touch across Anders’ skin had him writhing in sensation. “Sleep” was a failure, and Anders had no idea why Hawke had even tried it, other than for completion’s sake. The grease spell didn’t make it to the list, because they’d already been using it and knew that it had met approval. “Haste” sounded like a good idea at the time, but when Hawke’s eagerness had him flying off the bed and into the floor, Anders dispelled it quickly.

“Please never show that to Isabela,” he said with a groan, as Hawke tried to scribble notes in a daze.

“Nah, she’ll get jealous,” he replied. “She’s only seen the electricity one.” He wiggled his eyebrows, adding _Vitality - GOOD_  and a few exclamation points for emphasis.

Blood magic was where Anders had drawn the line, but even that faltered when Hawke pinned him to the bed and whispered terribly delightful fantasies about fucking Anders for hours and keeping up with his warden stamina. Hawke had been able to go all night with that and Anders’ healing magic, and as they collapsed in a heap as the sun rose, Anders finally agreed that controlling bloodflow could be very useful in bed.


	19. MHanders - Ear Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a prompt for [skasha](http://skasha.tumblr.com) for Celebrating Handers week on Tumblr.

Hawke is in one of his moods, where he rivals Fenris in brooding and Isabela in chatter. They trudge down the path to the Wounded Coast, and the two hungover rogues complain about everything as they go.

“Why is the coast so _far_?” Isabela moans.

“Why is it so _hot_?” Hawke counters.

“Don’t make me turn this horse around,” Varric says.

“Um, are we supposed to be on a horse? Because there’s no horse,” Merrill asks worriedly.

“It’s a figure of speech,” the dwarf explains, putting a hand to his forehead.

“ _You’re_  a figure of speech,” Hawke says, and that’s enough for Anders because he has a headache and he just _can’t_  today, so he reaches for Hawke’s ear and pinches the tip of it, like he’s a stern housewife disciplining a child.

Hawke makes a strangled noise that sounds nothing like pain, looks at Anders with wide eyes and pink cheeks, and scowls as Isabela starts laughing hysterically. Out of all the things that would shut Hawke up, Anders didn’t figure it would be a disciplinary pinch to his ear, and the mage gives Hawke a knowing smirk. Hawke doesn’t complain at all the rest of the way to the coast, so Anders marks it as a success, for more than one reason. 

That night, Hawke sneaks into Anders’ tent and whimpers quietly as the mage moves his lips and tongue across the shell of Hawke’s ear, teeth sinking in and tugging as Hawke grinds against Anders’ thigh. Anders’ fingers pinch and caress the rogue’s other ear until Hawke is panting, feeling Hawke’s hand slide between them to undo clothing and press them even closer together. All it takes for Hawke to shatter is a hard suck to his earlobe, and then he’s returning the favor, taking Anders’ cock into his mouth as the mage continues playing with his reddened ears.


	20. MHanders - Dirty Talk, Comeplay, Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [draco-illius-noctis](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/) for her birthday and for being awesome <3

Hawke’s fingers curled in the sheets, his head thrown back as Anders thrust into him, the rhythm almost torturously slow. He knew Anders loved to tease, especially when Hawke was the one being taken, and it was equally lovely and frustrating. His legs tightened around Anders’ waist and the blond gave him a sultry smile. “Anders, please,” he pleaded.

“Please what?” Anders breathed, leaning down to brush his lips against Hawke’s nipple.

“Fuck me, please. Harder. I need more.” Hawke moaned as Anders bit the sensitive nub and lapped at it with his tongue. “Please, love.”

Anders only chuckled against Hawke’s skin, turning his attention to Hawke’s other nipple, biting and sucking until Hawke arched and cursed loudly, trying to urge Anders faster by rocking down to meet his hips. “I need you, I need you to stop bloody teasing and just fuck me, _please._ ”

That finally coaxed Anders to move, and he bent Hawke’s legs further back, driving into him hard and deep, and Hawke let out an embarrassingly loud whine as his lover pounded into him. His hands clenched at the bedding, eyes half-closed as he watched Anders’ face, the way the blond bit his lip and groaned, sweat dripping down his cheek. He must have felt Hawke’s gaze, as his eyes opened and he grinned down at Hawke, leaning in to give him a fierce kiss.

“Tell me what you want, love,” Anders said darkly. “I’ll give you anything.”

Rocked by pleasure as his lover drove into him, Hawke could barely think, his words running out of his mouth without a filter. “Oh shit, just keep doing that, please, right fucking there, it feels so fucking good, Anders, fuck, I want you to fuck me and come all over me.”

Anders’ eyes widened, hips stuttering, and Hawke blushed, wanting to bury his face in his hands but unable to let his grip on the sheets go. “Are you… Maker, that’s fucking hot.”

“Really?” Hawke asked. He’d never had the courage to ask before, though having Anders come inside him was amazing enough.

“Fucking hell, yes it is,” the blond groaned. “You want me to soak you in it?”

Just the thought of it was filthy, but hearing Anders say it in that heady tone had Hawke nearly losing his mind. “Please, fucking please, Anders, I want that, I want to watch you and feel it and taste it, _please_.” 

Anders let out a shaky moan, pounding hard into Hawke and driving the bed into the wall with the force of it, Hawke already so close himself but holding back to watch as Anders withdrew, stroking himself hard and fast. “Yes, fucking yes, oh _Hawke_.” The blond’s hips jerked into his fist as he spilled across Hawke’s stomach and chest, stroking until he was spent and gasping.

Hawke whined and ran his fingers over the warm wetness, wrapping his other hand around his flushed cock. “Oh fuck, Anders,” he gasped, spreading his lover’s come into his skin as he jerked himself off.

“Come for me, love, want to see you all messy for me,” Anders murmured, stroking his thighs, and that was more than enough, Hawke staring with wide eyes as he came, coating his stomach and hand as he cried out desperately. 

Anders fetched a wet washcloth to clean up, leaving Hawke lying dazed as he caught his breath. His lover pressed a kiss to his forehead and smirked. “I love it when you get all dirty on me.”

“Apparently, I also love it when _you_ get all dirty on me,” Hawke replied, wiggling his eyebrows, and Anders sighed, swatting Hawke in the thigh.


	21. OC Kiss Week (Male Hawke/Male Amell, Male Hawke/Male Hawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Kiss Prompts from the September OC Kiss Week on Tumblr. Obligatory warnings for Cousincest in #1 and Half-Sibling Incest in #2.

**#1 -[winebearcat](https://tmblr.co/mQr70XOGMQgCDdt3OuREtTA)‘s Rylan Amell vs Krasny Hawke**

Rating: M / Warnings: cousincest, window breaking, snark, fuckbois

—

Another tedious, boring party. Rylan had escaped as soon as he could to his study, exhausted from trying to keep up the facade of interest in his mother’s sycophantic friends. At least here, he could read in peace and ignore everything else.

Or so he thought, until the glass in his window shattered and a figure ducked inside. Only the glint of auburn hair and the familiar, infuriating smirk on his cousin’s face saved the intruder from being blasted back out from whence he came.

“How did you get up here?!” Rylan demanded. His study was on the third floor.

“Climbed,” Krasny answered simply, pulling himself through carefully to avoid broken glass, then standing and brushing off his tunic and pants. “Figured you’d be pouting alone up here.”

“And that gives you the right to break my window? You uncivilized ass, I expect you to pay for that.” Rylan crossed his arms and glared at the other man.

“Bill me,” Krasny replied. The rogue idly looked over the shelves stacked with books and various arcane items.

“As blisteringly charming as ever. What are you wasting my time for, exactly?”

“Wanted to coax you out of your shell, I’m bored.”

“It’s not my duty to entertain you.” Krasny moved towards a collection of crystals on Rylan’s desk, and the mage stepped forward and slapped his hand away.

Apparently, that was unspoken permission for Krasny to crowd Rylan’s personal space and back him against the furniture. “Shame, I remember you being pretty _entertaining_  at the last party,” the rogue purred.

Rylan glared down at his cousin, expression masked against the heat that suddenly overwhelmed him at the man’s proximity. “And I remember you being an unrepentant brat,” he snarled.

“Hasn’t changed,” Krasny said with a grin, and grabbed Rylan’s shirt with one hand and his hip with the other, pulling the man close and pressing his thigh between Rylan’s legs as his mouth forcefully claimed the mage’s. It only took seconds for Rylan to let out a needy groan and bury his hands in Krasny’s hair, yanking out the tie and purposefully disheveling it as they kissed, teeth sinking into Krasny’s lip.

A haze of nails digging into skin, hips thrusting hard enough to bruise, tongues fighting for dominance, and then nothing; Krasny stepped back with a self-satisfied smirk, licking his lips.

“Is that all?” Rylan taunted, eyes fixed on the rogue’s mouth.

“For now. Maybe if you come downstairs, you’ll get more later,” Krasny replied with a wink, spanking Rylan’s ass hard enough to cause a startled noise. He danced away quickly, dodging a book thrown in his direction as he left through the door.

 

* * *

 

**#5 -[littlexabyss](https://tmblr.co/mevXw5tQynLHaI0yRoXnnuw)‘s Taliesen Hawke and Krasny Hawke**

Rating - M / Warnings - sibling incest (half-brothers), oral, tickling, implied polyamory

—

“Shithead!” Krasny yelled from the kitchen. “Did you eat my crisps?!”

Taliesen froze on the couch, said potato chips in hand. “No?” he said weakly, crumbs falling from his lips.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Fenris scolded, not looking up from his book.

Krasny stomped into the room, Tal’s frantic shuffle to hide the near-empty bag of chips under the couch cushions not fast enough, and he screeched and dropped it on the floor, diving behind the couch as Krasny gave pursuit. Fenris sighed and picked up the bag to set it on the table, ignoring Tal’s anguished pleading for mercy.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Krasny asked, straddling Tal and relentlessly tickling his brother’s armpits and sides.

“ _Can’t - breathe - Kras_!” he gasped, limbs flailing as he tried to curl in on himself, kicking the back of the sofa while Fenris grunted in annoyance.

“Children,” he muttered under his breath.

“Ugh, Fen, gross,” Krasny called over his shoulder.

In a last ditch effort, Tal reached up and grabbed Krasny’s neck, pulling him down and locking their lips together, hands fisting into his hair. Krasny grunted in surprise, then laughed against his brother’s mouth. “You want to settle this another way?” he whispered.

“Mmm, I _am_  very sorry. Should still be punished, though.” Tal bit Krasny’s lower lip, hips arching to meet the other man’s.

The noises behind the couch became progressively more interesting as the two shed their clothes and writhed together, and Fenris was finding it difficult to keep his focus on his book. “You aren’t going to wait for Anders to get home?” he called out, the three of them knowing full well it wasn’t a real protest.

“There’ll be time for seconds.” Fenris heard Tal’s choked, wet moan, most certainly from trying to speak around Krasny’s cock, and squirmed on the sofa. “Tal, honestly, no talking with your mouth full. How many times do we gotta tell you?” Krasny teased.


	22. Justfenders - Teasing, Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet written for [skasha's](http://skasha.tumblr.com) birthday.

“Ah, fuck,” Anders curses into the pillow, back arching as Fenris thrusts hard and perfect with his fingers clutching tight on Anders’ hips, exactly how the blond has been begging for, but his relief is short lived. A smug laugh, and the motion slows, Fenris resuming a steady pace to deliberately drive him mad. Anders grits his teeth, tries futilely to rock back against the elf’s cock. “Fenris, _please_.”

“Soon,” he promises, and swats Anders’ ass hard in time with his next thrust. “You’re too impatient.”

“You’re too bloody _cruel_ ,” the mage retorts. Left aching for so long, he knows begging only makes Fenris more eager to deny him; it’s time to try another tactic. “This is unjust.”

“Oh?” Fenris asks, stilling his hips with his cock buried inside Anders. “Is that your opinion, or _his_?”

It’s easy for Justice and Anders to find common ground when it comes to how they want Fenris to take them, and the spirit hisses at both the pleasure of Fenris’ cock and the tingle of lyrium inside them. “Both. We have… ah, waited long enough, and your stalling is tedious.”

 _That_  earns a growl, Fenris dragging his fingers through blond hair to pull and twist their head back, meeting Justice’s blue gaze. “Tedious?” he snarls, punctuating it with a yank.

“Exhausting,” Justice clarifies. “Tiresome. _Boring_.” And that contribution was undeniably Anders, the mage’s defiant smirk visible over his shoulder.

Within seconds Fenris’ full weight bears down, pinning their shoulders to the bed with one hand, the other moving to cover their mouth and slide three fingers between their lips to muffle the sudden cries in two voices from Fenris fucking into them hard and fast, all pretense forgotten. “What about now, is this _tedious_?” Fenris growls.

Justice recedes with a moan, nearly drunk off the lyrium overwhelming them from both ends, and Anders too busy taking everything Fenris savagely gives them and _loving it_  to feel smug at the results of their teasing.


	23. Tiny Prompts (Justhanders, Fenhanders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-line prompts (that are sometimes four or five) written as pick-me-ups for various lovelies.

Justhanders post-sex cuddling, for skasha

\---

“That,” Hawke panted, still dazed and blinking at the ceiling, “was _something.”_

Justice looked at him quizzically as he laid down, hand resting on Hawke’s chest and idly trailing his fingers across the streaks of come covering his skin. “I am certain that by this time, you should know exactly what such activities are, and their results.”

Hawke waved a hand dismissively, about to explain, but caught the quirk of Justice’s lips and chuckled. “Don’t _you_  get all cheeky on me, Anders is already bad enough.”

Justice hummed. “Anders was the one who suggested the reply. Perhaps he deserves some measure of punishment for his behavior?”

Grinning, Hawke laced his hand through Justice’s hair, tugging hard, the spirit receding enough for Anders to gasp at the sensation. “Oh, yes,” he growled, and pulled Anders close.

* * *

 

Fenhanders, for vievelefoux

\---

Fenris’ grip was strong in Anders’ hair, holding the mage’s head still and fucking his mouth, lyrium tingling on Anders’ tongue, whimpering with each thrust, wet lips stretched wide as the elf pressed into his throat.

“Good,” Hawke groaned; Anders couldn’t see from this angle, but he could bet the man was sprawled shirtless in the chair before the bed, palming his cock through his trousers as he watched. “Do you want more?”

Fenris let him pull away, and though he’d badly needed to catch his breath, he licked his lips and nodded eagerly, looking up at Fenris pleadingly. “Please.”


	24. MHanders - Voyeurism, Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _thank u for all the smutty handers goodness u have given us & wow i’m just thirsty for more. i have a smutty prompt in mind but i don’t want to burden u or anything, i’m just throwing this out there bc i can’t stop thinking about it but ur free to ignore it! so i like to think that anders REALLY loves seeing himself getting penetrated. from a mirror or from a proper position or both, he just really loves watching that D slide inside him when he’s being fucked. ;) w/ none other than garrett ofc._

“I want to watch you fuck me” Anders says in a rush, pinned up against the wall by Hawke's strong body, teeth at his throat. Hawke gives a low chuckle that's almost a purr and moves his mouth to Anders ear, tongue tracing the line of his neck. 

He ends up bent over the dresser in front of the mirror, Hawke fucking into him hard and quick, shivering every time their eyes meet in the reflection. Anders watches Hawke's hips thrust, and knowing it’s in time with the feeling of his cock filling him over and over makes him come so hard he sees stars, but he knows it's not quite enough. 

The next time he says it, Hawke takes him to bed and lays him across it with his head looking sideways, letting Anders watch as Hawke bends his legs back and fucks him deep. Hawke steals glances between Anders’ fucked-out expression and the mirror too, also unbelievably turned on by the sight, and catches where Anders’ focus lies, mouth partly open and staring at where Hawke's cock fucks into him. Hawke growls lowly and bends the leg closest to the mirror back, gripping behind Anders’ knee enough to spread him just a bit more, until Anders can almost watch Hawke's cock thrusting, and the blond's hand goes immediately to his own dick, pumping hard in time with Hawke's hips. 

The third time, Anders doesn't have to say it; Hawke knows what he wants. He isn't paying attention enough to think about it anyway, pressed up against the wall, nails scraping against plaster as Hawke rubs his cock between his cheeks. They've sneaked away for a quick fuck and Hawke still can't help teasing him, even like this. He's about to curse him out when Hawke shows him mercy and slides in slowly, filling him in one languid thrust that makes his toes curl.

The tease is explained later, after they return from the storage closet at the Hanged Man and Anders squirms a bit in his seat, still wet with Hawke's cum. Hawke casually holds his phone for Anders’ sight alone to show him the video he took. He gets an up-close view of the fat head of Hawke's cock teasing his hole as it slides between his cheeks, then oh so carefully thrusts in, and Anders can almost feel it all over again, whining and digging his fingers into Hawke’s thigh. They leave so quickly that they don't even say goodbye to their friends.

There's some adjustments needed to find the right angle for the mirror (propped against the wall and angled slightly upward), the right position for the armchair (directly in front of it, so close he can touch the glass), but Anders is rewarded for his frustration and impatience when he finally gets a full picture of himself, skin flushed and straddling Hawke's waist in reverse, already panting in anticipation.

“Come on, love, take it,” Hawke groans, arching up to rub against Anders’ ass, but the blond wants to savor it, wants to watch every inch of that thick length fucking in to him. Hawke’s large hands frame his hips; he’s never realized how slender he looks compared to Hawke before, kneeling across Hawke’s lap with thighs spread wide, and it’s almost too much just to see it. He braces one hand on the armrest as he lifts his balls with the other to give himself a clearer view, watching as he slowly, slowly lets the head press against his hole and slip inside, and he shudders hard enough that Hawke has to tighten his hands to make sure he doesn’t buck off of his lap. 

_ Maker, _ it’s depraved watching himself get fucked open, and he can’t look away, breath ragged as Hawke groans behind him with each inch he takes until he’s finally seated. He knows exactly just how deep that dick goes but seeing it like this, seeing himself stretched around the slick length as he takes it, it’s searingly hot.

He brings his hand between his legs to where they're joined, feeling how tight his hole is around Hawke's cock, and he starts a slow rhythm, a moan escaping as he sees and feels himself (from the inside out, _Fuck_ ) sink back down onto Hawke's cock, fingertips trailing over the slick length, Hawke's nails digging into his hips.

“Does it look as good as it feels?” Hawke groans, looking around Anders to watch their reflections, and bucks on Anders’ next descent; he has to brace himself on Hawke's knee to keep himself upright. He can't answer in anything but moans as he rides Hawke, eyes fixed in the mirror to where he's fucking himself on Hawke's cock, and his lover just chuckles breathlessly, bracing his feet to fuck into Anders hard with each bounce.

It doesn't take him long to come, feeling his balls tighten in his hand as he nearly screams with it, one long streak even spurting to hit the mirror, and he collapses back against Hawke's chest. He gets to dazedly watch Hawke grab his hips and use him, fucking up into him hard and rocking his whole body with it, his thighs and belly coated in sweat and cum: Anders can't help but blush at how debauched he is. Hawke groans praise at how good it feels, how good it _looks_ , their eyes both locked to Anders' hole stretched tight around Hawke's cock when he finally tenses and comes hard, sinking his teeth into Anders’ shoulder.

“We need more mirrors,” Anders manages weakly, patting Hawke’s arm. “All the walls. And the ceiling.”

“Yes, dear,” Hawke responds, gently kissing the bruise he’d left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Dirt Ch4 by un-shit-yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955686) by [mevipodfic (mevima)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic)




End file.
